Love at First Sight?
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama. Ketika telingaku sudah menyukai suaramu, maka mataku tak bisa menolak pesonamu. [SoonHoon] [BL] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #shmnlv


Love at First Sight?

 _by : shmnlv_

Kwon Soonyoung | Lee Jihoon | Soonhoon | BL | Romance | Drama

.

.

.

* * *

"Belum ketemu juga?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tak tau kalau maksud dokter itu "mencariku" adalah benar-benar mencari karena aku benar-benar tidak punya satu informasi pun tentangnya."

Sahabat Soonyoung itu tertawa, "Sudah lupakan saja. Dia pergi berarti dia tidak menginginkanmu. Lagi pula kau belum tau benar mukanya. Bagaimana kalau dia tak seperti yang kau bayangkan?"

"Seokmin, aku bahkan berdebar hanya dengan mendengar suaranya."

"Suara itu menipu, Kwon."

"Aku tetap percaya dia seindah suaranya."

Seokmin memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah kau lah. Jaman sekarang mana ada cinta pandangan pertama Soonyoung."

"Aku percaya masih ada cinta pada pandangan pertama, Seok."

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai tiba-tiba Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya. Seokmin berjengit kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Seokmin, apa pemuda di bumi memang manis-manis?"

Dahi Seokmin berkerut, ia menoleh cepat mengikuti arah pandangan Soonyoung.

"Dia cantik sekali.."

Seokmin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Bukan tipeku."

"Dia tipeku."

Seokmin mendengus, "Kau sudah melupakan dokter Lee-mu itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakannya.. Aish.." Soonyoung berdecak. Tapi kemudian pandangannya kembali pada sosok yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar?"

"Mungkin kau sakit."

"Seokmin!"

"Ck, kalau kau suka cepat kesana dan katakan. Kalau kau melihatnya terus seperti itu yang ada kau di kira maniak."

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dan sosok itu bergantian. "Akan ku coba.."

Soonyoung bangkit dan melangkah pelan ke meja dimana seorang pemuda duduk sendirian, terlihat serius dengan bukunya.

"Ekhem.. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Pemuda itu terlihat terlejut namun cepat-cepat menutupi elspresinya, "Eum.. Ya.."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Mengambil tempat duduk di depan pemuda itu, "Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pernahkah jantungmu berdebar keras saat pertama kali bertemu seseorang?"

"Eum.. Ya?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Aku merasakan itu sekarang. Jantungku berdebar keras sekali saat pertama melihat sosokmu. Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta."

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan itu cinta?"

"Eum, entah, hanya merasa, rasanya senyum tak mau hilang dari bibirku dan jantungku tak mau istirahat barang sejenak."

Pemuda itu menatap Soonyoung. "Mungkin kau sakit?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku tidak sakit. Ini cinta.. Pada pandangan pertama."

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak percaya hal itu."

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama aku melihatmu, eum? Lee Jihoon.."

Mata Jihoon membulat, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Feeling?"

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Akui saja kalau aku hebat." Soonyoung tersenyum bangga, " Lee Jihoon setelah aku melihatmu, aku membatalkan ucapanku soal wajah indahmu, kau tidak indah.."

"Sudah ku bilang, kan," Jihoon berdecak, sedikit banyak ia merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak indah.. Tapi luar biasa indah.. Lee Jihoon, mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jihoon terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jangan konyol."

"Aku serius, mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Di pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Kita sering bertemu dulu."

Jihoon berdecak, "Maksudmu saat kau baru melihatku pertama kalinya dan kau mengajakku berkencan?"

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya, "Apa salahnya."

"Soonyoung.. Jangan main-main."

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku serius, bukannya aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu sejak dulu? Dan saat melihatmu, kurasa aku semakin mencintaimu."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas.

"Oke, kita coba saja."

"Huh? Apa? Kau serius?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon.."

 _Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama._

 _Ketika telingaku sudah menyukai suaramu, maka mataku tak bisa menolak pesonamu._

* * *

END

* * *

A/n : okay, ini pertama kalinya ku ikut poject/? Tong sampah ini. Semoga ini ff baik-baik saja dan dapat diterima disisi-Nya...gg. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan, ini masuk tema gak sih sebenernya? hehe.. Maaf kalo aku ngawur..


End file.
